


Midwifery Via Facetime

by betheflame



Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Pepper Potts, Beta Steve Rogers, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: There's feet of snow outside and Bucky goes into labor. Tony handles it about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891378
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	Midwifery Via Facetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Fluffy mpreg coming right up. Hope you enjoy!

“But he’s going into _labor_ ,” Tony snapped at Steve from their hiding place in the pantry.

“But there is _two feet_ of snow outside, Tony,” Steve snapped back, “and the last thing I need is one husband in labor and the other in a snowbank in Queens!”

“Please, like I’d get stuck somewhere as pedestrian as Queens.”

Steve scowled at him, but it was enough to break the tension a little.

“Baby, just call Pepper. She has done this three times and told us to call her,” Steve said softly. “I know you’re scared -”

“Excuse me, I am _not_ scared.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Your alpha is so strong right now that even _I’m_ about to submit. If you go in there right now, Bucky is going to panic and think he’s doing something wrong, you are throwing off that many pheromones.”

Tony glared for a second at his mate, the beta of their trio, and then let out a deep sigh. “I’m not saying it.”

“I know. But we both know I’m right and I’ll just cherish that idea for the rest of my life,” Steve said with a smirk. He pressed a kiss to the smaller alpha’s forehead. “Call your sister. Please.”

Tony grumbled, but pulled his phone out of his pocket and Steve headed for the bedroom, where Bucky was balancing himself on a giant rubber ball.

“The message boards all said this was good,” Bucky grumbled. “Something about my core or whatever bullshit.”

“I’m sensing you don’t agree,” Steve said, careful to keep his voice even. Steve Rogers was not a typical beta - he was terrible at diplomacy, frequently got into fights with trolls both online and off, and his stint in the military meant that he still forgot he wasn’t in charge all the time - but he was perfect for their mated triad.

They’d all met when Bucky and Tony had decided to take a cruise early in their relationship. The cruise line had put them all at a table together for dinner and Steve had just gotten out of an awkwardly long-term-but-tepid relationship. He quickly figured out that life with Bucky and Tony would be anything but tepid and he jumped at the chance to start courting with them.

And now, three years later, Bucky was about to deliver their first daughter.

“I love her and I loathe how much she loves playing soccer with my kidneys,” Bucky groaned and then winced as another contraction started. Part of their bond was that Steve could feel what Bucky felt about Tony and what Tony felt about Bucky, but not what they felt about themselves. It was roundabout hormonal mediation that he did not need in this moment because human logic could tell him the alpha was panicked.

“I need Tony’s scent,” Bucky huffed as the pain passed. “If he’s all up in his head about my pain levels or whatever the fuck, then give me his shirt because I need his scent.”

“You need him,” Steve said quietly.

“I need an epidural,” Bucky snapped. “We can’t always get what we want.”

“But we get what we need,” Steve quipped back and tried his best - with his limited scent glands - to scent the room with balance.

A few beats later, Tony came barrelling into the room with Pepper’s face on the screen and Steve felt Bucky relax.

“Why didn’t I think of that,” the omega muttered but smiled at his sister-in-law. “Hey Pep, this is hell.”

“I know,” she said with a chuckle. “Now someone prop me up so I can talk to Bucky. Steve and Tony, we need boiling water, sterilized cloths, and you two need to start washing your hands every time you touch something that isn’t Bucky. Hop to, I have a feeling my goddaughter is going to take her damn time, but let’s not count on it.”

* * *

“I swear to all the gods, old and new, if either of you starts crying, it is all over, so don’t you dare,” Bucky glared at their newest visitors.

Carol and Pepper bit their lips and smiled back at him. “She’s just kinda perfect,” Pepper replied quietly.

Bucky beamed down at his daughter, sleeping soundly in his arms. “I know. We did okay. She’s got Tony’s lungs on her, though. Squawking up a storm already.”

“Oh, yeah, because you’re the picture of decorum,” Carol said with a snort.

“Fuck off, Danvers,” Bucky said good naturedly, in the way you can when you’ve known someone for lot of life seasons.

“Did you guys decide on a full name?” Pepper asked.

“Alexandra Grace Stark,” Tony replied from the doorway. “I wanted to get Barnes and Rogers in there too, but the boys said it was unwieldy.”

Bucky smiled. “She knows who her dads are. She don’t need our names to be ours, too.”

Tony kissed Bucky’s forehead and then reached for Alex. “It’s time for more of your pain meds, baby, so we’re going to leave you be.”

“They don’t knock me out completely,” Bucky protested.

“They should,” Carol said. “Don’t be a stubborn idiot, and go to sleep.”

Steve appeared in the doorway and Bucky smirked. “You here to be the muscle?”

“Doc Anderson said you needed lower back massages along with the meds,” Steve said as he wiggled his fingers. “I’ve been practicing.”

“And that is our cue,” Carol said, herding her wife towards the door.

“Oh please, like I’m letting either of them touch me for a while,” Bucky sassed.

“Stand your ground,” Pepper advised. “And since you have two of them, sleep as much as possible.”

Bucky let out a yawn just as he was clearly about to protest that he wasn’t tired. Steve advanced on the bed and climbed in next to Bucky. Pepper and Carol then followed Tony and Alex out into the living room and bid their farewells, leaving the dads and their girl in (relative) peace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, I'd love to know! Kudos and comments are life giving. If you're not sure what to say in the comment, know that I take keyboard smashes and emojis as full love. So, if you liked it more than just a kudos, dropping a ":heart:" is great and I thank you in advance.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [STB Enthusiasts Stuckony](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4) one.  
>   
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
